New Hero's In Town
by Liei Ikawani
Summary: Shabahime and Mizue Nakashima have just moved in across the street from the Niwa Household. Unbeknownst to the Niwa family, the Nakashima family have a history of female phantom thieves. Only this Generation they have two.
1. Chapter 1

Alright please please please don't chew my head off. This is my first fan fic ever and im just now putting it on here. If it sucks please tell me. Flames are accepted but goood comments are taken with hugs and kisses. Thanks yous! Aiyumi Hamasaki. usually means darks talking.

As always i dont own jack squat! just shabahime and mizue for now. until u peeps meet the other characters...

New Hero's In Town

Shabahime and Mizue Nakashima have just moved in across the street from the Niwa Household. Unbeknownst to the Niaw family, the Nakashima family have a history of female phantom thieves. Only this Generation they have two.

"Kyuu"

"Ok Wiz im up" Daisuke said

"Good morning sunshine!!!!" Dark said

As Daisuke got ready for school Towa called down and Said that it was time for school.

"Oh no im gonna be late!!" Daisuke ran down stairs to try and get a quick breakfast.

15 mins earlier

"Shabahime, Mizue time to eat!" Both girls simultaneously said comming mom. The girls walked down the stairs of their brand new 4 bed room 4 bath room house.

"Now girls, Your father is sorry that he couldn't see you off today. He had some "stuff" he needed to do in the basement." The girls knew it was their training equipment. They also knew how long it took to set it up.

"So girls i want you to put on a happy face, no drop-kicking any one, and have a nice day.

5 minutes later

Daisuke rushed out the house.

Shababhime said "Hey Mizue do you think this school will be diffrent from the one in Osaka?

"Maybe so but the only reason we moved here was because YOU BLEW YOUR COVER!!!!!." mIzue screamed angrily at her sister

"So i tripped would you rather have me in jail or have me standing here?" Mizue mummered in jail.

"Standing here"

"Exaclty. Hey i wonder who that kid is?" Shabahime was looking at a red headed 14 year old boy who was oddly talking to him self.

"Dark would you please leave me alone?!" Daisuke screamed inside his head.

"What im just trying to help you in case you cant control those hormones of yours because of Harada. Any way if you dont want my advice then fine but when your heart starts going dont come crying to me."

"What ever"

30 Mins Later

Ring Ring the bell rang

Daisuke just made it. The girls had no idea where to go so they went to the front office.

"How may i help you ladies?" the secratary asked.

"Um... my name is Shabahime Mitsou Nakashima and im supposed to be in the 9th grade. I never got a schedule though."

"Ok Miss Nakashima, you are in Mrs. Itsomo's homeroom and she will give you your schedule from there."

"Thank you Miss"

"Bye Mizue"

Shabahime walked into Mrs.Itsomo's homeroom.

"Hello young lady, how may i help you?" Mrs.Itsomo said politely

"The secratary said that this is my homeroom. Im new here."

"Hey Daisuke that new girl is HOTT!" Takeshi whispered.

"Yeah i guess she is."

"Maybe even hotter than Harada?"

"Hmm." Daisuke glanced from Riku to Risa to Shabahime. "Hmm."

"Well who do you think is hotter? I think its the new girl."

"No comment." In Daisuke's mind he was thinking that the new girl was pret-ty good looking.

"Well first off what is your name? the teacher asked nicely

"Shabahime Mitsou Nakashima."

"Ok Miss Nakashima here is your schedule, and im going to assign you a seat and a buddy to spend the day with. You and your buddy will spend the day together, go to all your classes together, eat lunch together and your buddy will walk you home. So for right now you can sit by Daisuke Niwa,"

"You lucky dog" Takeshi snickered

"Shut up"

Dark was laughing.

"Ooh you get to sit by the pretty new girl. I can read your thoughts and you think she is drop dead gorgous!!!! Ha Ha"

"Stop it Dark your making me blush!!!!"

"Dont transform right in front of her, I can feel your heart beating!! Ha Ha"

"Shut up!!!"

"Daisuke are you ok your just starring off into space." Mrs.Itsomo asked worriedly

"Oh yes im fine"

"Stand up and introduce your self to Miss Nakashima Daisuke, your her new buddy"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha. This will be fun. Hey Daisuke we still need to get home by 6 so dont have too much fun!!"

"Yeah i know. I really in trouble now."

"Good Morning" Shabahime said very nicely

"Goooooood morning"

"Are you okay?

"Yes im alright"

"Wow she is even cuter in person!!" Daisuke thought

"Like i said you think she is gorgeous. I wonder if she has a sister?" Dark inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizue walked up to the secratary.

" Hello how may i help you?"

"My name is Mizue Nakashima. Im supposed to be in 11th grade."

"Ok miss Nakashima you are in mr.kenjito's homeroom. he will give you your schedule."

"Thank you ma'am"

Mizue walked into the class.

Mr.Kenjito was rambling on about some thing un important. Mizue cleared her throat.

"May i help you?"

"Um yea im supposed to be in your homeroom."

Two idiotic looking jocks gave each other a high five.

"Score!!!" both of them ranted.

Mr.kenjito glared at them.

"All right Miss Nakashima you can sit by Mr. Kanashi," Mizue started looking around the room. Kanashi raised his hand.

" Over here babe" Mizue's eye started twitching.

"But before that why dont you introduce your self to the class."

Mizue sighed. She turned and stood toward the class.

"My name is Mizue Nakashima. I just moved here from Osaka. I have a little sister..."

" I didnt ask for your life story Miss Nakashima"

"Oh im sorry"

" Well if you didnt want me to say all that then you should have said do. dont mess with me. i dont care what you say ill drop kick your ass. and that little shit wad who called me babe"(thinking)

" Take your seat Miss Nakashima"

Mizue sat down next to the shit wad.

" Hey babe how's it going?

" You Call me Babe one more time..."

" What you dont like to be flattered?"

"Not by you"

"Any way my name is Takeo.

" Hello Takeo." she half smilled at him.

The bell rang and Mizue had no idea where her next class was.

" Need some help?" he asked slyly

" Sure. knock your socks off."

He laughed.

"Come on. before we are both late"

They walked out of the class.

3RD PERIOD LUNCH

With Mizue

Mizue Walked into the lunch room.

"Hey babe did you miss me?" Takeo tried to say smoothly

"I saw you first period"

"Soooooooo there is alot of time betwen 1st and 3rd period."

"Apperantley not enough" she mumbled

"Do you really want an answer?" she finally asked

"Yes"

"Fine. No. Takeo looked shocked.

"You know you did"

"What ever how many more periods do we have?" Mizue said

"1. We have 4 periods in a day."

"What time do we get out?"

" 5 "

"Thanks"

With Shababhime

" Hey Daisuke where does our class sit?

"Over there." he pointed to a corner of the room.

"Ok." She began walking towards the table but spotted Mizue.

"Hey there goes my sister. lets say hi!!!"

"Um ok."

"Hi Shabahime" Mizue said warmly

"Hey. This is my friend Daisuke."

"Hi Daiske."

"Its nice to meet you"

"Now how did i know that she had a sister?" Dark ranted  
" Wow her sister is gorgeous too. Too bad i cant have her."

"Dark you cant go around claiming people"

"Now Daisuke you and i both know that i can have anybody i want. Just look how i snagged Risa."

" She doesn't want you. It looks like she already has a boyfriend." Daisuke corrected

"Hey babe - - - "

"Dammit man stop calling me babe!!!" Mizue yelled

"Never mind"

" Told ya" Dark said

"What ever."


End file.
